Sueño incompleto
by Lovergreen
Summary: [AU][ONE-SHOT]. "Ella entró a su vida para darle el amor que necesitaba, ahora debía aprender a sobrellevar una vida sin su presencia." [Este fic participa en la actividad: "Luto Navideño: Sin champán en la mesa" del foro: La aldea Sengoku"].


Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen, sólo la trama del One-Shot es mía.

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIA:** El género del One-Shot es _TRAGEDIA_ , es por eso que advierto la muerte de un personaje. Si no te gusta leer este tipo de temas, eres libre de declinar del fic. Si aun así quieres seguir adelante, es bajo tu responsabilidad como lector. Por favor, evitar los comentarios desagradables.

* * *

 **NOTA 1:** Este fic participa en la actividad: "Luto Navideño: Sin champán en la mesa" del foro: La aldea Sengoku" (el link está en mi perfil).

* * *

 **NOTA 2:** Al momento de leer, te sugiero lo hagas escuchando la canción que coloqué en el fic. Se llama "Sentada aquí en mi alma" de Chayanne. (¿Quién no la conoce?)

* * *

 **SUEÑO INCOMPLETO**

 _Ella entró a su vida para darle el amor que necesitaba, ahora debía aprender a sobrellevar una vida sin su presencia._

 _._

 _._

 **24 de diciembre, 2015.**

La última caja de adornos había sido dejada en el piso. El pino de tamaño mediano estaba listo para ser decorado, pero él… no se sentía preparado aún para vaciar todos los adornos en las frondosas y verdes ramas. Le era imposible siquiera moverse, no cada vez que rememoraba sus gestos y las sonrisas que ella le dedicaba cuando se paseaba por la casa, el hogar que ambos habían compartido.

* * *

 **28 de marzo, 2010.**

Ella se había acercado a él. Aunque era conocido en la universidad por su actitud distante, casi soberbia, la joven de azabache cabello se había aproximado a su asiento para presentarse. Ni siquiera la miró, de igual manera, él la había contemplado en silencio desde que ella había entrado a su mismo curso.

 _Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo, que me golpea en tus recuerdos_

 _Y me persigues en la sombra tú, ¿de dónde sales tú?_

—Hola. — Dijo con una sonrisa — Soy Rin.

Él había evitado mirarla fijamente, pero falló cuando alzó sus ojos y quedó atrapado en sus pupilas, rodeadas por una iris del más hermoso tono chocolate, en ese momento supo que no podría volver a alejarse de ella.

—Sesshōmaru.

—Lo sé.

.

.

 **19 de junio, 2012.**

 _¿De dónde sales y me atacas?_

 _¿De dónde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme?_

 _Y elevarme y elevarme_

—¿Pasa algo?

La pelinegra lo miró y lo instó a que tomara asiento a su lado; soltó un suspiro cuando él prefirió permanecer de pie. La vio cerrar sus ojos y sonreír levemente cuando la brisa de la tarde tocó sus mejillas.

—Sólo tengo la tensión un poco alta, es todo.

—Faltaste una semana a clases.

—Estoy bien, Sesshōmaru. Tranquilo— le guiñó uno de sus hermosos ojos, para luego levantarse y tomar su mano; él no dijo nada, aunque había estado muy preocupado, verla enferma lo había hecho sentir inútil, sin poder ayudarla y el miedo había entrado a su cuerpo. Sabía que debía decirle algo, pero en ese momento, prefirió callar.

.

.

 **24 de diciembre, 2014.**

—Cásate conmigo.

La azabache sonrió ampliamente y asintió, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Lo amaba en demasía, desde el primer momento que lo había visto, desde el primer momento que sus ojos dorados la miraron.

Ella sabía que él la amaba también, lo expresaba con sus gestos, sus preocupaciones, su cuerpo. Era callado, pero con ella, era un libro abierto y ahora… estaba feliz de convertirse en su esposa.

 _Contigo todo va bien, me fortaleces la fe_

 _Me haces eterno el momento de amarte, a cada instante, si_

 _Y a cada hora, mi dulce amiga estás tú_

Él colocó el anillo en el fino dedo anular de la mujer que era el amor de su vida. Ahora, una vida de dicha lo esperaba a su lado.

—Adornemos juntos el árbol— le pidió su prometida. Y el asintió. Ahora la navidad tenía sentido, gracias a ella, su familia. De ahora en adelante, todos los años habría un árbol navideño en su hogar.

.

.

 **28 de diciembre, 2014.**

 _Sentada aquí en mi alma_

 _En mis ojos y en mi puerta, dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras_

 _Sentada aquí en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo_

 _Dirigiéndome a quererte mucho más que mis deseos_

Todo fue preparado con rapidez, solo eran ellos dos quienes asistirían, no había familia, no había amigos, solo ellos dos en su propio mundo lleno de amor.

La ceremonia había sido hermosa, tranquila, serena, como eran ambos. Estando solos lo único que los separaba era un vestido y un traje. Ahora eran una sola piel, un solo cuerpo, un solo sentir.

Se dedicó a amarla como no lo había hecho en toda su vida a nadie. Besó cada rincón inexplorado, acarició cada espacio de piel sin mancha.

Ella era su amor, su niña, lo que más amaba en esta vida.

.

.

 **29 de enero, 2015.**

—Estoy embarazada— las lágrimas de felicidad abundaban en la mujer y él, que no estaba acostumbrado a demostrar enérgicamente su sentir, la alzó en brazos y giró con ella, una gran sonrisa adornaba su rostro y ella estaba más que feliz de poder apreciarla.

Eran una familia ahora.

 _Y me conoces más que nadie, pero me haces vulnerable_

 _Con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul, ¿de dónde sales tú?_

La sentó en su regazo y ella recostó su cabeza en su pecho, ¡Cómo lo amaba!

Él acarició su cabello con toda la ternura que pudiera expresarle, ella lo tenía atrapado en un amor del cual no quería liberarse nunca.

.

.

 **12 de mayo, 2015.**

—Debe cuidarse, Señora Taishō. Su tensión cada vez es más elevada y los síntomas de la pre-eclampsia son evidentes.

La noticia les había caído como plomo en el estómago. Su pequeña Rin había tenido episodios de fuertes dolores de cabeza, desmayos y… ahora su embarazo estaba en peligro.

 _¿De dónde llegas y me atrapas?_

 _¿De dónde puede tu palabra hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme?_

 _Y encantarme y enredarme_

La observó mientras dormía, envuelta en las blancas sábanas de la cama que ambos compartían desde que se habían casado. Aún no cumplían un año de matrimonio y aun así, el miedo dormía con ellos.

Apretó sus puños con impotencia, ella tomaba todos los medicamentos que el doctor recomendaba, pero al estar embarazada, no había muchos de los cuales hacer uso sin dañar a su hijo.

Ella estaría bien, ambos lo estarían.

.

.

 **6 de agosto, 2015.**

—Sesshōmaru, ¿qué te parece… Hiroki?— preguntó mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre. Se sentía débil, cansada, pero ya la hora del parto estaba cerca. Los chequeos eran constantes, diarios. Su presión arterial se había desestabilizado en las últimas semanas, estaba más alta que de costumbre y la dificultad para respirar, para caminar o realizar cualquier actividad estaba siempre presente.

Su adorado esposo estaba asustado, ella lo sentía. Había aprendido a ver a través de sus doradas irises lo que sentía, lo que guardaba en su interior.

—Me gusta. — respondió con una suave sonrisa, posando su mano sobre la de ella en su vientre.

—Ése será.

Esa tarde, otro fuerte dolor de cabeza se hizo presente en su esposa, uno tan fuerte que la hizo perder el conocimiento y la sintió temblar en sus brazos. Su corazón latió desbocado en el momento en que lo separaron de ella en el hospital.

Pero… su corazón se detuvo cuando el galeno le dio la noticia que nunca había esperado.

 _Si querer es aprender, seguro que aprenderé_

 _A hacer eterno el momento de amarte_

 _A cada instante, si y, a cada hora_

 _Mi dulce amiga estás tú_

Su pequeña Rin, había sufrido eclampsia. No lo había logrado y… no habían podido salvar a su bebé.

Los había perdido. A ambos.

Se dejó caer, deslizándose por la blanca y fría pared. Se había quedado solo, nuevamente, estaba sólo en el mundo. Ella había entrado a su vida, dándole la esperanza de que él podía amar, que podía ser mejor persona y ahora… lo perdía todo. Sus sueños, ilusiones… el amor de ella, la oportunidad de ser padre.

 _Sentada aquí en mi alma_

 _En mis ojos y en mi puerta, dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias y mis guerras_

 _Sentada aquí en mis ojos, viva en cada parpadeo_

 _Dirigiéndome a quererte mucho más que mis deseos_

.

.

 **8 de agosto, 2015.**

Despedirse de ella había sido lo peor que había atravesado en su vida. Verla sobre una camilla, su vientre plano nuevamente, como si dentro de ella no hubiese estado ese pedacito de cielo que ambos habían creado, como si no hubiese existido nunca, terminó por derrumbarlo.

Las lágrimas mojaban abundantemente sus mejillas y un sollozo lastimero salió de su garganta. Sus manos grandes y varoniles tomaron las pálidas y ahora frías mejillas de su amada niña y depositó un beso en sus labios.

—Gracias… por tanto. — le dijo, seguro de que lo escucharía. — Te amo, lo haré siempre.

* * *

Observó una vez más el árbol sin decorar y evocando la sonrisa de su amada, comenzó a sacar uno a uno los adornos navideños. Ella estaría siempre en su alma, como el recuerdo más hermoso y preciado de su vida. Cada vez que lo llamaba por su nombre, que sonreía al decirle que lo amaba, cada vez que sus manos se entrelazaban, así quería recordarla.

No había podido disfrutar la dicha de estar con ella y criar juntos a su tan esperado hijo. Pero su bebé estaba ahora con ella, con su mamá, ambos lo estaban esperando y cuando llegara el momento, se reuniría con ellos. Por ahora, viviría con su recuerdo.

—Feliz navidad, Rin.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bien, creo que captar el género tragedia es bien triste :( en verdad que admiro a todo aquel que enfrenta el perder a un ser querido. Siempre he pensado que nunca deja de doler, sólo aprendes a vivir con el dolor.

Esta actividad me pareció un gran paso para crecer como escritora -aunque sea un hobbie-, evolucionar en la escritura es importante y a mi me encanta hacerlo. De antemano agradezco a todo aquel que pase y lea, también espero sus reviews a ver que les pareció :D

No olviden pasar por el foro y leer las hermosas creaciones de las demás escritoras.

Nos leemos pronto, besitos.


End file.
